The Mermaid
by Sailor Crystal moon
Summary: Darien adn Serena was on the beach walking as they saw a mermaid. Is it a friend or a foe?


The Mermaid  
  
Serena, Darien and the four scouts were at the beach playing. While she is talking to Darien. She saw something behind a rock. She walks towards it trying to see what is it but as she is going near it swim away as fast as it could away from Serena.  
  
Darien came asking her "What's wrong Serena?" " I saw something big, bigger then a fish" replied Serena. "Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt us". Said Darien. "Come on lets play" said Darien.  
  
Serena and Darien walked towards the four scouts. "Do you enjoy." Before Serena can finish her sentence it began to rain heavily. "Lets hurry pack up all the things!" cried Darien and all of them agree. They quickly pack up all the things and went to change.  
  
When Serena come out of the changing room, she saw the big fish again but this time she could she its face. "Its look like a mermaid" she thought. "Darien come and see" Serena asked Darien to come. Darien went to Serena, "look over there Darien" Darien looked. "Ahh. it is a mermaid" said Darien looking amaze. "Lets not disturb her" cried Serena. "Darien, Serena are you coming?" asked Lita "Yes we are" shouted Darien and Serena together. "Lets come tomorrow, only two of us to visit the mermaid" Serena whisper to Darien. "Ok!" replied Darien. "What time do we meet?" asked Darien "About 12pm" Said Serena. "Meet you right here" End Serena.  
  
The next morning, Serena get change and took all she needed and went to Darien's house. Serena knock on the door several time finding Darien is not at home. She rush to the beach finding he was there starting at the sky. "Darien" Serena said "what are you here" she asked. "Oh Serena, I thought coming here at the morning will be nice" Said Darien.  
  
Suddenly, they heard singing near-by. They went over to see a mermaid by the sea singing. "Hi! What's your name?" asked Serena. "Oh. The little mermaid cried. My name is Tina. I am the princess of the sea. She said to Serena. "Then are you the one we saw yesterday?" asked Darien. Tina nodded.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Tina. Darien nodded. "Why you asked?" asked Serena. "Just curious." Said Tina Coldly. Knowing she likes Darien. Serena can see that. "You forget to introduce yourself." Cried Tina. "Oh, I am Darien and she is Serena." "Oh, Hi both!" said Tina  
  
"Aren't will going back home?" Asked Serena. "Oh, they are too busy to bother me! Can you stay Darien?" asked Tina. "Ah, I and Serena have to go now, Sorry". "Too bad!" said Tina and she swims away. Serena and Darien too walks away.  
  
"I can see she is in love with you," said Serena. "Don't worry, my heart only you can have it" said Darien and he kiss Serena. They have not notice that Tina was behind the rock watching. "But she has Black long hair and a pretty face" said Serena. "Not as pretty as yours." Darien laugh.  
  
"So Darien don't love me," thought Tina well its true. She swims back to her home crying. She swims to her room lying on her bed crying. Her father heard her crying so he came in "what's the matter dear?" asked her father consent. "Nothing" replied Tina.  
  
Her father was so worried so he asked her again. "Why are you crying dear"? This time she replied, "I was in love with a boy". "Then?" "Then he has a girlfriend." Said Tina still crying. "What" He says angrily. "Do you he knows you are the princess of the sea?" "Yes", replied Tina. "Does he knows you love him?" this time she says no! Her father signs, "You need to tell him." "But he is so deeply in her girlfriends." "And I saw him kissing her". Tina's father is not surprised. "Daughter, you are my heart. I can't bear to see you like this. "Then you must force him to love me Dad" Cried Tina.  
  
"But.." "No buts father! If you love me do it!!" Shouted Tina. Her father took no choice. So he sent solider waiting by the beach for them. Meanwhile, Darien and Serena were having their day at the Garden talking about their past. "Darien, will you love me forever?" asked Serena. "Of course, I will," replied Darien. "And I won't leave you" smile Darien and kiss her check.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the beach tomorrow" "And don't worried I won't fell in love with her". Said Darien. Serena agree. The next day, Darien went to Serena's house waiting for Serena. "Are you ready?" asked Darien. "Yes, I am coming!" Serena answers back.  
  
When they are reaching, they saw Lita , Mina and the others are there. Serena wave to them then suddenly an Octopus grabs her. Luckily no one was there. The king of the sea came out of the water with Tina. Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye transform and when they are going to attack the king stop them "if you attack you will lose your friend. Serena sizes this minutes and transform in to Sailor Moon.  
  
When the King saw her, he quickly bow follow by Tina. "Forgive me Princess Serenity," Cried the king. "King James, learn your mistake," said princess serenity. "If you are princess serenity then you must be Prince Endymion" king bows to Endymion. "Daddy why are you bowing?" asked Tina "Because they are Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon" said King James.  
  
"So what?" said Tina "do you remember the story of the powerful love? They are they! And the four courts! Said the king. Tina was amaze. Her mouth open wide and her eyes were wide too looking at them. She stood still. They all retransform back. The king stood up. "Next time called her princess!" says Raye angrily.  
  
Tina apologizes to Serena for being rude. "I forgive you Tina." Said Serena as she smiles. "How do you know him?" asked Darien. "My mother told me" replied Serena and gave him a kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
